


On Uniforms

by aramisinaskirt (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)



Series: Musketeer March 2021 [13]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Musketeer March 2021, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Thoughts on Uniforms, Tumblr Prompt, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/aramisinaskirt
Summary: A small diatribe on uniforms and how each of the Musketeers feels about them
Series: Musketeer March 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190600
Kudos: 2





	On Uniforms

There’s a sense of pride in the proper way to wear a Musketeer uniform. The problem with that, is that there are also too many variations on the uniform. Porthos, Aramis, Athos and d’Artagnan all have their own takes on how to wear the uniform. It is a way for anyone who might encounter them to know exactly who they are.

Athos’ uniform is painstakingly cared for. Tough leather, the kind of thing that can withstand any assault under any conditions. He feels at home in it, as if it’s more a part of him than anything else. He is used to the way it has molded to him, so much so that he would probably feel naked without it. He knows the pride and the prestige that comes with wearing it. He cherishes it. There’s nothing that can replace the feeling. This—being a Musketeer and wearing this uniform means more to him than anything; even more than his birthright as the Comte de la Fere. He would give all of it up to be able to do this forever. His dedication is to France before all.

For Porthos, it’s a bit more about the battle-worn and tough exteriors. Unlike Athos, he hasn’t grown up with trappings and riches he had to leave behind. He loves the studs and strips of leather that protect him. Porthos is unstoppable, and the uniform reflects that—an intimidating presence. He has enough of one in and of himself. He’s taller than most Musketeers and bigger than almost every man in the regiment. He’s content to be the tank of the bunch. It makes him look like someone you wouldn’t cross. He loves that. There are slight damages in his leathers; scratches and scuffs from the numerous scrapes he’s gotten into. They’re more a badge of honor than anything.

The newest Musketeer, d’Artagnan, isn’t quite used to the uniform yet. He is so cautious, and hates even the thought of dirt on his coat. Any attempt to make him look more “damaged” is met with suspicion and anger. He venerates the uniform for what it symbolizes. He’s not some boy from Gascony anymore. He’s a kingsman. That’s what it represents, and he takes painstaking care to make sure that anyone who meets him sees it. He doesn’t quite belong with the others yet, either. This is what he had to do to avenge the death of his father, but he’s going to make the best of it and make those around him proud.

Aramis is the sort of exception to the rule. He takes meticulous care of his uniform. The leather is soft and supple; it betrays his nature as a romantic. Still, there are small details that give him away. The sash that holsters his guns is as functional as it is delicate. He insists upon keeping his uniform as pristine as possible (unless of course he absolutely has to get it dirty, which he loathes.) He hates with the burning passion of a thousand suns the idea that there be any sort of blemish in the fabric (rips or tears _just won’t do_ , you see, not when he has important company to keep.)  
  
The one thing they all have in common is the belief that it’s the man who makes the uniform and not the other way ‘round. It’s a part of why they stick up for each other the way they do, all for one and one for all. Because the uniform is not just a uniform. It never has been and never will be. It’s a sign to anyone who sees them that the Musketeers are defenders of France. They are men of honor who serve at the pleasure of the King and are content to risk their lives to ensure the safety of the citizens. They don’t just represent the Musketeer garrison, they are the Garrison, and every ideal for which it stands, until the day they draw their final breath. The uniform is part of that. It’s part of their identity.  
  
No matter how many men put on the uniform, that will never change. The ideals of the Garrison will live on, much as the legends of Athos, Porthos, Aramis and d’Artagnan will continue into the ages after they’ve gone.


End file.
